capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
The King Of Dragons
thumb|300px|right|Demo The King Of Dragons is a 1991 side-scrolling hack and slash arcade game that allows players to choose from five characters (Elf, Wizard, Fighter, Cleric, and Dwarf) in order to travel through the kingdom of Malus and defeat the monsters that have taken over, as well as their leader, the red dragon Gildiss. The setting is very similar to that of Dungeons and Dragons and other medieval fantasy worlds, with familiar monsters such as Orcs, Gnolls, Harpies, Wyverns, Cyclopes, and Minotaurs. The game has 16 levels, though many are quite short. It was ported to the SNES and is also included in Capcom Classics Collection on Vol. 2. Characters * Elf - The elven archer has the greatest range and speed of all the characters. However, he can not equip a shield and he suffers from low defense and weak attack strength. Furthermore, the elf's defense never increases through the course of the game and his jump is slower than that of both the Fighter and Wizard. By obtaining better bows the Elf increases the speed at which he fires arrows and their range, while arrow upgrades increase attack strength. * Wizard - The wizard wields only a magical staff. He has fairly low defense and speed, but the best magic and the second best range. His attack power is weak early on, but extremely powerful later in the game. The speed at which the Wizard attacks does not improve, but is alleviated by the multi-hitting ability of his later staves. Defense is improved by various magical upgrades such as rings and amulets. * Fighter - The Fighter has the second strongest attack power. His range and speed easily outperform the other shield-carrying heroes (Cleric and Dwarf) and his jump is faster and higher. The Fighter gains HP the fastest and his speed can make his defense almost as good as the Cleric's. The main thing he lacks is magic, at which he is the weakest. * Cleric - The cleric is the largest hero in the game. He has fairly good magic and attack strength, as well as the best defense, although he is a bit slow and has the worst agility of the bunch, able to make only short, and slow hops. He also carries a shield and gains levels much faster than anyone else. His recovery, after using the shield, is the fastest in the game. He is the personal favorite of most of the best players. However, he is slower than the Fighter, and most of the Cleric players have switched to Fighter, due to the faster attacking, and much better hops Fighter has to offer to the aggressive and advanced players. * Dwarf - The Dwarf, as his name suggests, is the smallest target of the five. He has the quickest melee attack speed and the second strongest defense, is fairly quick, and also has a shield. The Dwarf has also the longest jump; however, he has fairly weak magic and the worst range: every third strike is a ranged strike (unlike the Cleric and Fighter who alternate between a close and ranged strike). Story For over a hundred years, he had descended like a vulture on the land of Malus and left nothing behind but a scorched ruin where the creatures of darkness could reign. After much pleading by the farmers and townspeople, the armies of Malus were gathered and sent to do battle with the mighty red dragon known as Gildiss. Not a single man returned. In desperation, the King sought guidance from his wizard, Guindon. Guindon told the king that he could cast a spell that would put Gildiss to sleep for one year, but if and when Gildiss awoke, he would be more powerful. Looking out over the suffering that had befallen his kingdom, the King decided his people could take no more. And so he commanded Guindon to put Gildiss to sleep. Now the year has almost come to an end and darkness has once again befallen the kingdom of Malus. In the last year, the King has sent forth hundreds of knights to find and destroy Gildiss as he sleeps. None have been heard from again. Now, as the creatures of darkness stand ready to plunge the land of Malus into the abyss, a new band of adventurers plans to set forth before Gildiss awakes... Gameplay Much like Capcom's Knights Of The Round, The King Of Dragons features an RPG-like level advancement system. Points scored for killing monsters and picking up gold count towards experience, and the character gains levels at regular intervals. With each level, the character's health bar increases, other attributes such as range improve, and the character also becomes invulnerable for a few seconds. Along the way, different weapon and armor upgrades for each character may also be picked up. Unlike other beat 'em ups, The King Of Dragons features a simple control system that consists of a single attack button, and a jump button. By pressing both buttons, the character unleashes a magical attack that strikes all enemies on the screen (its strength varies according to the character used) at the expense of losing energy. The fighter, cleric and dwarf can also use their shield to block certain attacks by pulling back right before the impact. Magical Attacks * Meteor - Rains destruction on enemies with a meteor storm. * Thunderbolt - Thunder strikes the enemy. * Fire Wall - Burns the enemy with fire. * Frog - Turns the enemy into a frog. * Jewelry - Turns the enemy into jewels. Stage Bosses * Level 1 - Orc Village - Orc King * Level 2 - Treasure in an Old Castle - Minotaur * Level 3 - Battle on a Mountain Peak - Flame Wyvern * Level 4 - Cave of the Hydra - Hydra * Level 5 - To the Nord Isle - Troglodyte Brigand * Level 6 - The Giant in the Shrine - Cyclops * Level 7 - Trent Woods - Giant Spider * Level 8 - To the Castle - Dragon Rider * Level 9 - In the Castle - Dark Knight * Level 10 - Underpass - Wraith * Level 11 - Battle in the Fort - Great Dragonian * Level 12 - Castle Garenos - Royal Knights * Level 13 - Dark Wizard - Dark Wizard * Level 14 - Cave in the Woods - Frost Wyvern * Level 15 - Underground Labyrinth - Cyclops Master Brothers * Level 16 - Golden Limestone Cave - Gildiss the Red Dragon Trivia These characters all returned in the Japan-only release Capcom World 2. This was one of many Capcom games to feature the spinning Yashichi power-up item. In this game, there are three hidden throughout the game, each giving the player an extra continue. Gallery Image:KODCleric.png|''Cleric'' Image:KODWizard.png|''Wizard'' Image:KODGreatDragonian.png|''Great Dragonian'' Box Art and Advertisement Image:KODJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:KODCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:KODJapanAd.png|''Japan'' Ad Category:Games Category:Fantasy Games Category:Role-Playing Games